


Curse and Blessing

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 失忆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: Force is curseForce is blessing.Somehow our destiny have already been written.but we will do everything we can to save our love





	Curse and Blessing

【阅读指南】  
#我们终于和一切和解，走到了一起  
#你可以把它当成EP9看呢  
# -----意味着顺序发展 //////意味着时空跳跃  
#欢迎你的每一条评论和我讨论这个故事  
#表扬自己的高产

 

【正文】

Ben站在一架TIE SILENCER飞船前默默出神。

“来自第一秩序的宝贝，值什么价钱，你知道的！”一个男人倚着飞船，抚摸着泛出旧色但依然闪着冷酷光泽的机翼，对着面前的人使着眼色。

“每天至少都有一万个人和我说他们的货来自第一秩序，伙计，你以为，我就真的看不出来吗？”对面的男人了然地摇了摇头。

“信不信随你。”男人不屑地扭过头。

这样的对话在战后的Jakku每天会发生无数次——战争给了这个银河系中转市场蓬勃发展的机会。

无论真假，Ben有点喜欢这架飞船。不得不说这样的线条和颜色一定出身高贵，在一堆杂乱的破烂飞船中显得格外骄傲。甚至当Jakku的夕阳映照在上面时，温暖昏黄的光芒都略减了几分，反射出宇宙的寒冷。

“走吧，Ben！”Rey一把拉过了他。

“你说，那是真的吗？”Ben回头又看了一眼飞船。

“我不知道，每天都有人说他们搞到了宝贝，但多少是真的，谁知道呢？”Rey耸了耸肩膀，看了眼远处的飞船，又看了眼Ben。

“我猜是真的，我相信。”他的目光熟悉而虔诚，仿佛一个第一次听到绝地武士传说的孩子。

——你当然知道。

“走吧，我们回家吧。”Ben回过头来，笑了笑，挽住了Rey。

“真想知道，开这样的飞船会是什么样的感觉。”

“Ben......”Rey没有说话，却比平时更靠紧了他。

“怎么了？”Ben低下头。

这可不像每天能赢过所有拾荒者换最多口粮的Rey。

“没什么。”Rey靠上了他的肩膀。

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“这一次，你准备直接杀了我吗？”蓝色的荧光映亮男人的脸。

手执光剑的她目光凶狠，杀气腾腾。

“我不会杀你，我要带你回去，接受审判。” 

Kylo突然嘴角抽动，笑了一下，“果然你还是想带我回去。”

“因为你下不了手，Rey。” 

“你可以尽管试试。” 她的光剑又贴近了一寸。

“我相信过你。” 

他能感受到那炽热危险的温度在靠近。

“但现在，你是我的敌人。”

他做好了准备，迎接她亲手送上的死亡。

突然，爆炸的轰鸣与热浪袭来，火焰裹挟着碎片冲向他们。

失去意识之前，Rey想到了同归于尽的结局。

 

Rey恢复意识的时候，没有立刻睁开眼睛。

她会在哪里？

太阳穴突突地跳动，她隐约回忆起来他护在她的身前，而她把他一把推开......

睁开眼睛，她不在那个灯光刺眼的审讯室里。

硝烟里，还有几处火焰在燃烧，她一个人躺在废墟里，光剑还在她身上。

绝地武士Rey不是第一次厌倦战争。

杀不死的不是敌人。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

没有人知道Ben是从哪里来的，他仿佛是和那个离开许久的拾荒者Rey一起回来的。

有人怀疑他有什么奇异的外星血统，即使在Jakku的烈日下，他的肤色依旧白得惊人。

他还有一道疤，横亘在他轮廓分明到惊人的脸上。

也许他是一个无恶不作的逃犯，或是死里逃生的雇佣兵，总之，他像个不简单的人物。

 

“你会写字？”Danny走到Ben的面前，努力抬起头才能看到他的脸。

写字，在Jakku可以算上一门相当体面的本事。

Ben有些惊讶，低头看向这个小姑娘。

她叫Danny，是孤儿，也是拾荒者。

“我会。”Ben蹲下身子，拿起稿纸送到她面前。

“你写的是什么？”Danny好奇地看着稿纸上陌生而美丽的符号。

“Save who we love, not fight who we hate.”Ben一字一字指认着。

这是战争胜利后，人们挂在嘴边的一句话，出自抵抗军领导人Poe的胜利讲话。

“请问，你可以教我写字吗？”Danny怯生生地看向他。

离得这么近，她才看清了他的脸，一点也不可怕，那道疤也不可怕。

Danny没有见过这么好看的眼睛，像宝石一样，明亮而高贵。

 

“你就像王子一样。”成为Ben的徒弟以后，Danny常常这么评价他，她自从读过童话故事以后，总是把故事和她的老师联系在一起。

“你的眼睛那么美，一定继承了你的妈妈，只有公主才会有那么美丽的眼睛。”

Ben把她抱了起来，她蹭了蹭他的鼻子

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“你来了。”Rey看了一眼角落里的人。

“她今天下午走的，没有遗言。”Rey的声音平静得就像显示屏上的那条直线。

她走得突然，走在所有人都期待她康复起来的时候。

角落里的人的到来，倒是意料之中。

不辞而别时久别重逢，她的心中却没有一丝可以称作感情的东西。

没有，什么都没有。只有一个巨大的蚀洞正在吞噬她，把她啃得中空，只剩皮囊。

“我知道。”他的声音沙哑。

“你的过去，终于全部死去了，你自由了，Kylo Ren。”她忍不住看向那张苍白的脸，比上次见到他时，消瘦了不少。

他站在那里，没有表情，没有动作，像个影子。

沉默里，她能听见名为痛苦的虫子啮噬他们两人的声音。

“Rey。”

半晌，他叫了她的名字。

仿佛是魔鬼的召唤，她无法控制自己，不顾一切地跑向他，冲进他的怀里。

所有的情绪接触到他温度的那一刻爆发，飓风呼啸，洪水滚滚，现实分崩离析。

灾难，就是一场灾难。她的人生，她的爱情，她面前的这个人，都是灾难。

大滴大滴的眼泪落下，她泣不成声。

他紧紧地抱着她，仿佛要把她压进他的身体里。

“现在，只有你知道，Ben Solo是谁了。”他的声音仿佛无数个吻安慰着她。

“我不知道，我不知道。”Rey哭得撕心裂肺。

她太软弱了，在经历陪伴后，她熬不过孤独。阿奇托的雨水落在她的梦里，冲走了理智和原则，一片潮湿中，处处都是他。

她恳请所有人的原谅，她爱上了恶魔，恶魔也爱上了她，她想抛下一切，没有过去，不谈未来，只要现在，不和他分开。

\--------------------------------------------------------

月光清冷，余韵缠绵。

赤裸的肉体镀上一层洁白的光，她依偎在他的身上，仿佛两片初生的灵魂缝在一起。

“Ben，不要离开我。”她呢喃着，仿佛梦呓。

“那你愿意嫁给我吗？”他仿佛是在玩笑。

“嗯？” 她抬起头。

“就现在，你愿意嫁给我吗？”他的目光深情而孤注一掷。

“我愿意。”

她愿意。生生世世她都愿意，愿意在虚妄的幻境里轮回，只要和他在一起。

十指紧扣，握紧亿万光年、黑暗光明。

“原力在上。”

“我，Rey”  
“我，Ben Solo”

“此刻，我们结为夫妻。我们将终生守护对方，无论光明或是黑暗，离别或是相守，都将相爱直至您的光辉消散。”

闭上眼，他亲吻了他的新娘。

“May the force be with us, always.” 

轻声的誓言融化在夜色里。

 

不知道哪一天起，也许是初次在高潮中探到那超越一切的欢愉后，他们开始在虚幻的连接里，疯狂地做爱，耗尽一切力气，仿佛没有明天。

他们是被原力祝福的战士，更是被原力诅咒的情人。

后来，他们没有提过那个晚上的婚礼。

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“在我之前，你爱过别人吗？”Ben躺在床上，望着老旧的房顶上的污渍。

“如果我问你的话，你一定说不记得了，所以，我也不告诉你!” Rey披着刚洗完的头发，走向了他。

“不，我一定爱过别人。” 

Rey不解地看着他。

“和你在一起的时候，我总会感到害怕，害怕醒来发现这只是场梦。我总觉得这么好的东西，我注定要失去。”Ben眼神脆弱而彷徨。

回忆是如注的鲜血，感情则是结痂的疤痕。

“我猜，我失去了上一个爱人。” 他缓缓坐起身来，握住了她的手。他在看到她的第一眼时就爱上了她，爱得毫无理由而汹涌澎湃，仿佛是临刑的囚犯不肯放过最后一个梦境。

“这不是梦，我就在这里，我不会离开。”Rey亲吻着他，用她的温度为他的每一寸皮肤确认她的存在。

他翻身压住了她。

 

“你和他很像......”Rey的声音破碎在喘息里。

“哪里像？”他的眼睛里燃烧着火焰。

“你们都是怪物。”

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

她以为一切都将走上正轨，他们两个，黑暗与光明，可以一起，携手消灭邪恶。

而期待戛然而止，命运的钟声敲响。

“Rey，remember me, please.”

这是他最后的话语。

那一天后，连接的那头再无声息。

她没有见到他最后一面，他穿越亦真亦幻的边界赶到她熟睡的梦里，作最后的道别。

也没有找到他的尸体。

没有了他，她连流泪也没有办法做到。

\-------------------------------------------------------

“我们自私地相爱，不顾黑暗光明，在虚幻的边界里偷享欢愉、私定终身。即便将来我可以成为英雄，可以逃过最终的审判，但我的罪恶无法彻底洗净，我妻子的丈夫永远是一个杀人凶手，她的爱永远将折磨她。”Kylo Ren对着Darth Vader的头盔忏悔。

他屠杀过无数无辜的弱者，他杀死生父的时候，甚至就在她面前。

她高潮时留下的泪水，滴落在他心里，留下了最深的疤痕。

“我希望她能自由地爱我，她的朋友不会恨我，我们会接受所有人的祝福，她再也不用痛苦......”

“如果死亡可以让她自由地爱我......”

Anakin知道，他无法阻拦他。

他求而不得的一生，想要的只是无条件的爱。

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“你相信原力和绝地武士的传说吗？”

“我不知道，我没有见过。” 

“最后的绝地武士，她的名字和你一样叫Rey。” 他抬起头看她，想象她挥舞光剑的样子。

“你该不会觉得我就是她吧。” Rey笑着挠了挠他的头发。

“还有第一秩序的最高领袖，Kylo Ren。”

听到这个名字的那一刻，Rey顿了一下。

“怎么？”

“你觉得他怎么样？据说，他生前已经与抵抗军开始合作，共同对付Snoke。”

“可能是良心发现，也可能是政客的投机吧。” Rey平静地说着。

Kylo Ren算是半个英雄，至少在新共和国的宣传中，他不算丧尽天良。他的死亡给他的故事过早画上了句号，他的功过便无人再追责。

“他真的死了吗？”

“你怎么尽问些傻问题，我又不知道。” Rey背过了身去，整理桌子。

“没有，我只是觉得，对他来说，死亡也是不错的结局。孤独地活着不如死去。你说他有爱的人吗？” 

——你终究还是他啊。

“每个人都有爱的人。” Rey的声音低到听不见。

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

当Rey从昏迷中醒来的时候，阳光明媚。

她不知道自己昏迷了有多久，但她知道，她做到了。

红蓝的双头光剑就在她的身边。

点亮时红蓝交错，仿佛他就在她身边。

但她再也见不到那把猩红色的十字光剑了。

 

“Rey，你以为，是光剑给予了你力量吗？”Luke的英灵突然出现。

“Master Luke?”

“是光明和黑暗平衡的力量，Ben把他的力量给予了你，你才能做到。” 

“Ben？” Rey觉得心口好像被刺穿。

“他就在你的身体里。”

原来，你真的成了我的一部分。

“他不能原谅自己。”

所以你就能抛下我，让我永远不能不爱你。

Rey握紧了拳头，仿佛牢牢抓住了他。

“他能回来吗？”Rey抬起头，满脸泪水。

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

那柄双头光剑还是放回了箱子最深处。

Ben站在那架TIE SILENCER战机的残骸边，晨光中，太阳即将升起。

“Ben？Ben？你在哪里？”

Rey在找他，声音焦急

“Rey。” 他呼唤她的名字。

她冲刺般扑进了他的怀里，满头大汗，喘息未平，狠狠抓进他的皮肉里。

“我不会走的。”他轻抚她的后背。

“你当然不能走！”

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“原力在上，恳请您收回您的恩赐。我，Rey Solo，自愿放弃我的原力，绝无反悔。”

“我将平衡归还与您，请您将我的丈夫带回人间。我们将终生赞美您的荣耀，相爱直至您的光辉消散。”

Rey闭上双眼，触摸上那块，他和她一起劈开的黑钻石。

这漫长的诅咒终将解开。

我们的命运是你的游戏，我为他而生，他为我而死，生离死别终于走到了你定下的终点。

当你的目的终于达成，就请允许我们掌握一次我们的人生。

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jakku没有证婚人的说法。

“我宣布，从今天起，Ben与Rey结为夫妻！”

Rey说完，鼓起了掌，踮起脚想亲Ben一下。

“不问问有谁反对这门婚事吗？”

Ben捧住了她的脸，拦截了这个亲吻。Rey皱起了眉头。

“不问问，Kylo同意吗？”

“Kylo...Ben...你......”她唇瓣颤抖，眼眶里一下涌上泪水。

摩挲着她被泪水打湿的脸颊，Ben的声音温柔而坚定。

“此刻，我们结为夫妻。我们将终生守护对方，无论...”

“无论光明或是黑暗，离别或是相守...”Rey的声音颤抖着，加入了他。

“都将相爱直至您的光辉消散。”

最后一个音节融化在亲吻里。

 

l-------------------------------------------------------

Ben坐在门口看落日的样子让Rey想起了自己。

“我以前经常会坐在这里，想我的父母是什么样子的。”

“如果你想象你是某位失落的公主的话，我倒可以给你一点素材借鉴。”

“你有没有想过，如果可以不去绝地训练，留在Leia和Han的身边，长大以后继承你的王位，过幸福平静的生活。”Rey把口粮递给他，在他身边坐下。

“不，我不要这样。”他摇了摇头，“他们也不会这样。”

“我本以为你可以像你希望的那样，彻底彻底地忘记过去了，可你现在又想了起来。”Rey轻轻叹了口气。

“世界上没有没有过去的人，只有让过去过去的人。当我懂得这一点的时候，我已经耽误了太多现在，不得不付出代价了。”Ben把Rey揽进了怀里。

“所以你宁愿去死。”Rey嘟哝的声音几乎呜咽。

“对不起，sweetheart。”他下巴抵着她的头，把她紧紧拉在胸口。

Ben不需要去想象，他现在已经拥有了一切。

就算要重来，无论多少次，都是一样的，只要未来是她，Ben甘之如饴。

落日的余晖照在他们的脸上。

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

男人在日落时分醒来，眼前是陌生的沙漠景色。

“Where am I?” 

“You are my guest.” 少女在他身边灿然一笑。

门外是恢弘的沙漠落日。


End file.
